Healing
Healing refers to the ability to restore health to a unit. Healing (heals) are distinct from other forms of health restoration, such as lifesteal or regeneration. Non-personal heals often are generally ranged, targetted abilities with an associated buff. Abilities that heal others include: * 's , which heals 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+0.4 per ability power) on Alistair, and half that amount to nearby allied minions and champions. * 's , which channels for 4 seconds, restoring 70 / 110 / 150 (+0.35 per ability power) health per second to herself and nearby allied minions and champions. * 's , which, when enhanced by , heals her and all allied minions and champions in the cone for 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 / 135 + 5% (+0.02% per ability power) of their current missing health. * 's , which heals 65 / 100 / 135 / 170 / 205 (+0.5 per ability power) to target allied minion or champion, and adds 12% movement speed for 10 seconds. * 's , which heals 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+1.25 per ability power) to target allied minion or champion, and adds 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60% attack speed for 7 seconds. * 's , which "life taps" a target for 5 seconds, healing any allied champions who attack it over 3 seconds for a total of 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 health (+0.2 per ability power). This healing's duration is refreshed each time the life tapped unit is struck again by the same champion. * 's , which heals the allied champion with the lowest percentage of health in range for 35 / 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 (+0.35 per ability power). * 's , which heals 60 / 120 / 180 / 240 / 300 (+0.9 per ability power) to target allied minion or champion, and adds 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 bonus armor for 4 seconds. * 's , which heals 200 / 320 / 440 (+1.3 per ability power) to all allied champions. This spell is global. * 's , which heals 60 / 100 / 140 / 180 / 220 (+1.1 per ability power) to himself and an allied champion. If he targets himself, he heals for 140% of that value. *The summoner spell restores 140 + 20 x level Health to your Champion and and 50% of that to nearby allied minions and champions. All targets healed by this will have a 50% reduction on all heals for 20 seconds. Abilities that heal only the champion using them include * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's * 's Health Regenerating Items * restores 200 health over 20 seconds to your champion. Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Healers Category:Heal Champion Category:Self Heal Category:Health Regen Items